Der Sanfte hauch von Blut
by splitterherz
Summary: Alucardxseras
1. Chapter 1

*Agitated blood *

Seras war müde, und das nicht zu knapp. "Scheiß Freaks!" fluchte sie während sie sich schmerzhaft ihre Hellsing Uniform auszog. Irgend so eins von diesen Biestern hatte sie am Arm erwischt und seit dem ließ er sich nur schwer bewegen. " Ich muss mit meinem Meister darüber sprechen, der weiß bestimmt eine Lösung. " Langsam schleppte sie sich ins Bad um sich das Blut abzuwaschen und sich was Frisches anzuziehen. Seras zog sich ein schwarzes Schulter- freies- Top und einen bequemen Faltenrock an. Alucard saß in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Stuhl und erwartete seine Schülerin bereits. " Fräulein Polizistin müsstet ihr nicht längst in eurem Sarg liegen?" " Ja Meister doch ich muss vorher noch mit euch sprechen." "Wegen dem Gift?" " Was?" " Ich hab deine Gedanken schon gehört als du noch in der Dusche warst." "MEISTER! Ich hasse es wenn ihr meine Gedanken lest." " Ich weiß mein Fräulein aber es macht solchen Spaß." sagte er und auf seinem Gesicht sein übliches Grinsen. Seras verdrehte die Augen und seufzte ihr Meister war einfach nicht zu ändern. " Komm her dein Arm tut dir weh stimmst?" " Ja ganz genau dieser kleine Scheißer hat mich gebissen und seitdem kann ich meinen Arm kaum bewegen. " Alucard nahm ihren Arm vorsichtig in die Hand und strich beinahe zärtlich über die Bisswunde. " Eindeutig vergiftet!" Er hob ihren Arm an seine Lippen biss hinein und fing an ihr Blut zu saugen. Seras ließ Augenblicklich ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Ohhh Gott warum musste das immer so ein erregendes Gefühl sein wenn er sie biss? Alucard musste lächeln Soso Fräulein Polizistin das gefällt euch also Nur widerwillig ließ er ihren Arm wieder sinken und beobachtete wie Seras langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihren Kopf wieder anhob. "Danke Meister!" " Wofür den? Für die Hilfe oder für das erregende Gefühl?" FUCK! "Geh schlafen Fräulein Polizistin es ist kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Seras ging in ihr Zimmer und legte sich in ihren Sarg. Verfluchter Blutsauger musst du immer meine Gedanken lesen? war das letzte was sie dachte bevor sie einschlief. Ein paar Zimmer weiter grinste Alucard in sich hinein Süßes Fräulein Polizistin nehmt euch bloß in acht.


	2. Lips

* Lips *

Wieder einmal hatte Seras eine anstrengende Nacht gehabt und wie immer war diese noch lange nicht vorbei. Zuerst wusch sie sich und zog bequemere Kleidung an danach machte sie sich auf den weg zum Schießplatz um noch etwas zu trainieren. Dort traf sie ausgerechnet auf Pip dem Anführer der Söldner die das Hellsing Anwesen bei tag bewachten.

" Hey Seras! Na wie geht's? "rief Pip und winkte ihr.

Seras ignorierte ihn wie immer. Langsam kam er auf sie zu während sie die ersten Papier Gegner abschoss.

" Seras hast du mich nicht gehört?"

"Doch aber ich hab versucht dich zu ignorieren."

Pip ging auf diese Bemerkung einfach nicht ein so wie immer.

" Komm schon Seras geh mit mir am Samstag essen."

Seras beendete ihre Schießübungen und schaute Pip an.

"Nein!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Keine Zeit! Ich muss noch viel trainieren wenn ich nicht hinterher hängen will." sagte sie und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Waffe als ihr Meister sie in Gedanken rief.

Fräulein Polizistin!

Ja

Sofort herkommen Lady Integra möchte mit dir sprechen.

Seras packte ihre Waffe weg und wollte loslaufen doch Pip hielt sie am arm fest.

" Lass los!"

"Noch nicht!"

Seras verdrehte die Augen sie würde zu spät kommen und Lady Integra war nicht gerade geduldig.

" Du liebst ihn stimmt´s?"

"Wen?"

" Deinen Meister!"

" Was für ein Schwachsinn!"

"Ach ja? Aber ich habe Beweise!"

"Beweise?"

"Jep. Als du geschlafen hast hab ich deinen Terminkalender und deinen BH geklaut. Jedes mal wenn du Training mit Alucard geschrieben hast, hast du ein kleines Herz dazu gemalt. hehe"

" Du hast was?" schrie sie ihn an und ihre Augen wurden Blutrot.

Du solltest ihn lieber nicht töten!

Schade!

Seras Augen bekamen wieder ihr ursprüngliches Blau zurück. Sie verpasste Pip einen leichten schlag so dass er nur gegen das Regal fiel.

" Alles was du geklaut hast bringst du sofort wieder zurück klar?"

Er nickte und Seras machte sich auf den Weg zu Lady Integra. Auf dem Weg traf sie auf ihren Meister.

"Du weißt dass es eine Möglichkeit gäbe damit er dich nicht mehr nervt!"

"Welche? Ihn umbringen?"

Alucard musste lächeln wie süß sie doch war wenn sie dieses wütende Gesicht machte.

" Du musst ihm nur das geben was er will."

Seras blickte ihren Meister an.

"Ich soll mit ihm schlafen?"

"Danach würde er dich bestimmt in ruhe lassen."

"Nein!" sagte sie entschieden.

"Warum? Hängst du so sehr an deiner Jungfräulichkeit?"

"Nein aber an dem beachtet werden."

Alucard runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schräg.

"Bitte um Erklärung!"

"Naja also als ich noch ein Mensch war da hatten die meisten Männer angst vor mir weil ich ne Polizistin war und jetzt bin ich ein Vampir und alle haben nur noch mehr Angst da ist es schön das wenigstens einer es wagt mich zu begehren auch wenn das nur für eine Nacht ist."

Darauf zeigte sich wieder Alucard´s typisches Grinsen.

" Was denkt ihr soll ich ihm nachgeben?"

"Du willst was ich darüber denke?"

Sie nickte.

"Nun nur der Gedanke daran das ein anderer Mann dich anfasst lässt mich überkochen vor Wut und sollte es dieser Gigolo auch nur wagen ich reiße ihm den Kopf ab."

"Und das nur weil ich euer Blut noch nicht getrunken hab und deshalb euch gehöre?" fragte Seras.

Wie immer Unschuldig und naiv.

Kurz legte er seine Finger auf ihre Lippen und sagte

" Vielleicht, Vielleicht auch nicht!"

Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand. Seras schaute ihm nach und machte sich dann weiter auf den weg zu Lady Integra die bereits in ihren Büro tobte.


	3. bloody valentine

* bloody valentine *

Seras stand gerade in der Hellsing- Küche und schmolz Schokolade als Lady Integra angelockt von dem süßen Duft in die Küche kam.

" Was duftet den hier so gut?"

"Schönen Abend Lady Integra, ich mache Schokolade morgen ist doch Valentinstag."

Integra grinste frech

" Und für wen machst du die Schokolade?"

Seras lächelte sie an.

" Naja für fast jeden hier in der Organisation."

" Achso ich dachte du hättest vielleicht ein Herzblatt!"

Beide fingen an zu lachen und kurze Zeit später kam Walter der Butler herein.

" Lady Integra ich störe nur ungern aber Mr. Maxwell ist am Telefon und es scheint wichtig zu sein."

"Ja ich gehe nach oben. Tut mir leid Seras die Pflicht ruft. Ich hoffe ich bekomm morgen auch was."

"Klar doch."

Integra nickte ihr noch kurz zu und verschwand dann nach oben.

" Guten Abend Fräulein Seras ist heute kein Training?"

" Doch der Meister hatte noch was zu tun und so hat er es auf Mitternacht verschoben."

Sie nahm den Topf vom Herd und fing an die heiße und flüssige Schokolade in die förmchen zu gießen. Dann sah sie auf die Uhr und erschrak.

"Verdammt ich bin schon viel zu spät dran. "

Schnell räumte sie alles zur Seite zog sich die Schürze aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz. Unterwegs traf sie auf Pip der ihr sagte dass ihr Meister schon am Übungsplatz wartete. Völlig Atemlos(und das als Vampir o.o) kam sie bei ihrem Meister an.

" Was hat dich aufgehalten Fräulein Polizistin?"

"Es tut mir leid ich war wegen der Valentinstag Schokolade für Morgen abgelenkt."

"Bekomme ich auch was Süßes?"

Verblüfft schaute Seras ihren Meister an.

"Mögt ihr den Schokolade?"

Auf Alucards Gesicht bildete sich wieder sein typisches Grinsen und er kam seiner Schülerin sehr nahe.

" Nein. Doch das heißt nicht das ich nicht trotzdem gerne was süßes hätte." sagte er während er mit seinem Zeigefinger sanft über ihren Hals strich.

" Soll ich ihnen eine Blutkonserve mit meinem Blut hübsch einpacken und ihnen schenken?" fragte sie nervös.

" Dein Blut aus Konserven? Welche Verschwendung."

Unendlich sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihren Hals.

"Lass uns mit dem Training anfangen!"

"Jawohl Meister!" sprach Seras noch leicht verwirrt.

Das Training war sehr Kräfte raubend und anstrengend so, dass Seras direkt in ihren Sarg fiel und einschlief. Sie merkte nicht einmal die zwei roten Augen sie beobachteten.

Schlaf schön süßes Fräulein Polizistin!

Am nächsten Abend war Seras schon kurz nach Sonnenuntergang wach um ihre Schokolade zu verteilen. Zuerst war Walter dran als er in ihr Zimmer kam um ihr eine Blutkonserve zu bringen.

" Vielen Dank Fräulein Seras." bedankte sich der Butler und ging dann weiter seiner Arbeit nach.

Pip traf sie auf dem Hof er bekam eine einzige Praline doch er war unheimlich Stolz darauf. Zu Lady Integra ging sie danach und diese freute sich sehr darüber. Sie hatte sogar eine Kleinigkeit für die Vampirin besorgt es war eine Tasse auf der stand "Bite me!" Seras bedankte sich mit einer Verbeugung und wollte nun zu ihrem Meister gehen, vorher ging sie aber noch mal in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Aus ihrem Schrank holte sie das einzige Kleid was sie noch besaß. Es war weiß schulterfrei und reichte ihr gerade mal bis zu den knien. Zum Schluss band sie sich noch eine rote Schleife um den Hals. Bei dem Gedanken was nun wahrscheinlich geschehen würde war sie ganz aufgeregt und hatte weiche Knie. Langsam schritt sie den Gang entlang bis zu Alucard´s Tür und klopfte zaghaft an.

" Komm herein Fräulein Polizistin." sprach Alucard und musste kurz inne halten als er Seras in ihrem Kleidchen sah.

Welch passende Farbe! dachte er und grinste mal wieder typisch.

" Ähm… also!" stotterte Seras nervös und schaute auf ihre Füße.

"Komm zu mir Fräulein Polizistin!" sprach er und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Seras kam auf ihn zu nahm seine Hand und setzte sie zu seinen Füßen.

" Bevor ich nun mein Geschenk in empfang nehme hab ich auch eine Kleinigkeit für dich." verwundert sah sie ihren meister an.

"Ihr wart Einkaufen?"

"Nein um Gottes Willen ich hab Walter gebeten es zu besorgen."

Alucard griff hinter seinen Stuhl, und legte ihr ein kleines verpacktes rechteckiges Päckchen in den Schoß. Glücklich drückte sie das Päckchen an ihre Brust.

"Willst du es nicht auspacken?" fragte sie ihr Meister.

"Doch!" sprach sie und fing an das Papier aufzureißen.

" Ein mp 3 player Vielen Dank Meister. Aber woher"

"Ich hab es vor einiger Zeit in deinen Gedanken gelesen."

Seras sah ihren Meister lächelnd in die blutroten Augen.

Warum er? Warum muss mein Herz wegen ihm nur so schnell klopfen?

Wieder dieses typische Grinsen.

"Komm her!"

Er zog sie zu sich rauf so dass sie mit ihrem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte. Zärtlich streichelte er ihr über das Haar, während er sanft die Schleife an ihrem Hals löste. Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen versenkte er seine Zähne in ihrer Halsbeuge. Seras keuchte kurz auf als er begann ihr Blut zu trinken und hielt sich an seinem Mantel fest. Gerade als Alucard von ihr ablassen wollte stutzte er.

Oh bitte Meister hört nicht auf!

"Wie du willst Seras Victoria." hauchte Alucard an ihrem Ohr.

Zärtlich leckte er über die Wunde nur um noch einmal hinein zu beißen. Seras lies ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und gab sich dem wunderbaren Gefühl hin. Alucard presste ihren Körper fest an seinen und trank gierig bis er merkte dass aus ihrem Körper jede Kraft wich. Er lies nun endgültig von ihr ab und hielt sie in seinen Armen, bevor er sich erhob und die stark geschwächte Vampirin in ihren Sarg legte.

Gute Nacht Seras Victoria

"Meister!" seufzte sie und lächelte was ihren Meister wieder typisch grinsen lies.

Dann machte er sich auf in sein Zimmer auf seinen gewohnten Platz.


	4. fiveminuten vacation

* five-minute vacation *

" Fräulein Seras wachen sie auf." rief Walter und schüttelte die junge Vampirin die immer noch in ihrem Sarg lag und ungewöhnlich lange schlief. Fräulein Polizistin du solltest besser auf Walter hören und aufwachen, Lady Integra ist auf dem Weg zu dir! Schlagartig schlug Seras ihre Augen auf und blickte in die besorgten grauen Augen des Butlers. "Walter?" "Fräulein Seras ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?" Gerade als sie antworten wollte schwang die Tür auf und Lady Integra betrat ihr Zimmer. "Seras was ist los mit dir?" Seras war sehr überrascht, sie hatte angenommen ihre Herrin wäre sauer, doch aus ihrer Stimme sprach nur die Sorge um die Vampirin. "Ich bin nur etwas erschöpft." "Wirklich? Es sieht dir nämlich nicht ähnlich deine Pflicht zu vernachlässigen." Jetzt fiel ihr ein was sie vergessen hatte, heute hätte sie mit ihrem Team ausrücken sollen um ein paar Freaks kalt zu machen. Beschämt und mit schlechtem Gewissen blickte sie auf den Boden." Es tut mir sehr leid Lady Hellsing und es kommt auch nie wieder vor." "Das hoffe ich. " " Was ist mit den Freaks von heute Nacht?" "Nun das hat dein Meister ausnahmsweise für dich übernommen." sagte der Oberhaupt der Hellsing Familie und trat aus dem Zimmer um wieder ihrer Arbeit nach zu gehen. Der Meister musste für mich hin? Auch das noch das gibt Ärger. Warum sollte das Ärger geben? Ich bin selbst daran schuld dass du so geschwächt warst. Meister? Nee Gott! Wer sonst Fräulein Polizistin? Es tut mir leid das du dich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit extra auf den weg machen musstest. Ich sagte schon ich bin selber Schuld und vergiss es einfach. Danke Meister! Sie erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Badezimmer um sich zu duschen und sich was Neues anzuziehen. Danach machte sie sich auf den weg zu Lady Integra. "Seras? Was gibt es?" " Ich wollte fragen ob ich irgendwas tun kann?" Integra dachte kurz nach " Ja also du könntest heute mal ein Stadtbummel machen!" "Was? Wirklich?" "Ja klar heute gibt es sowieso nichts mehr zu tun." "Danke!" stürmisch umarmte sie Integra und rannte nach draußen zurück blieb eine völlig überraschte Hellsing-Chefin. Seras freute sich riesig auf ihren kleinen Urlaub. Doch kaum hatte sie sich fünf Minuten von dem Hellsing Anwesen entfernt, spürte eine unangenehme und gefährliche Anwesenheit. Unsicher drehte sie sich um. Da stand er lässig lehnte er sich gegen eine Hauswand und beobachtete sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen. FUCK! Fräulein Polizistin was ist los? Meister bitte kommt schnell Es ist der Paladin Anderson! … Ich bin gleich bei dir! Langsam schlenderte er auf sie zu und anstatt zu verschwinden blieb Seras vor Angst wie Angewurzelt stehen. "Guten Abend Teufelsluder!" "Guten Abend Schweinepriester!" sagte Alucard der gerade hinter seiner Schülerin aufgetaucht war und diese nun beschützend in die Arme nahm. "Was willst du hier?" "Nichts ich sah nur die kleine, und dachte wenn du gerade nicht in der Nähe bist, könnte ich sie mal eben in die Hölle befördern." Alucard knurrte " Wag es nicht, ihr auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, sonst wirst du mich wirklich kennenlernen." Anderson grinste fanatisch, warf der jungen Vampirin noch einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand dann in seiner Bibel. " Danke Meister!" sprach Seras leise und schämte sich weil sie keine fünf Minuten ohne ihren Meister schaffte. Lady Integra kam aus dem Anwesen gehetzt und sah das Mädchen an. " Keine fünf Minuten im Urlaub und schon hast du Ärger." sagte sie kopfschüttelnd nahm Seras kurz erleichtert in den Arm. " Bring sie bitte in ihr Zimmer." Alucard nickte und verschwand in Seras Zimmer dort setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete bis sie fertig war. Gute Nacht Meister! Seras legte sich in ihren Sarg und schlief bald ein. Gute Nacht mein süßes Fräulein Polizistin! Er drehte sich um und ging doch das lächeln seiner Schülerin hatte er noch gesehen. Naiv und Unschuldig wie ein Lämmchen! dachte er auch er sich zur Ruhe legte.


	5. Vacation to the Queen

* Invitation to the Queen *

"Walter!" rief Lady Integra ihren Butler. "Was kann ich für euch tun? Lady Integra?" "Bitte geh zum Schießplatz und hol Seras. Alucard habe ich schon gerufen." "Natürlich!" sprach der Butler freundlich und machte sich auf den Weg. "Miss Seras?" " Ja?" "Lady Integra möchte sie sprechen!" Seras stand auf und packte ihre Waffe weg. Dann machte sie sich auf den weg in Integras Büro. Seit sie gestern Anderson getroffen hat ist sie irgendwie komisch. "Ah Seras da bist du ja! Ich hab hier was für dich." Integra übergab der jüngeren einen Umschlag. Er war weiß und hatte goldene Prägungen. "Was ist das?" " Nun das ist. Oh Alucard da bist du ja endlich. Was hat dich aufgehalten?" Alucard ging nicht weiter auf die Frage ein sondern ließ seine Schülerin nicht aus den Augen. "Was ist los mit euch?" fragte Integra. "Nichts!" riefen beide gleichzeitig. Das Hellsing Oberhaupt schüttelte den Kopf. "Jetzt wieder zu wichtigerem. Also das ist eine Einladung zum Mitternachtsball der Queen. Für dich Seras für Alucard und für mich." "Von der Queen?" "Ja sie möchte nun endlich unser neues Hellsing Mitglied kennenlernen." "Mich?" "Ja natürlich!" Seras schien sehr verwirrt. Was ist los? Ein Ball? Etwa mit Tanzen? Sicher mit Tanzen. Oh ich verstehe du kannst nicht Tanzen! Nach vielen Stunden sah Seras ihren Meister wieder an. Ich habe also recht? Ja! Ein grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Das ist kein Problem ich kann es dir bei bringen. Nur widerwillig nickte sie, denn sie wollte sich ja nicht blamieren. "Ihr könnt gehen, aber glaub nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste, dass ihr euch mal wieder unterhalten habt und mich ausgeschlossen habt. Alucard verschwand wieder ohne Erklärung und brachte Integra damit zur Weißglut. Seras verbeugte sich und verschwand auch kommentarlos. "Also das ist ja unerhört!" schimpfte sie und zündete sich eine Zigarre an. Unten an der Treppe wartete Walter auf Seras um einmal endlich mit ihr zu reden, denn er wusste das Alucard schon unten in seinem Zimmer war. "Miss Seras würden sie mir bitte folgen?" "Ja sicher Walter was gibt es denn?" Walter antwortete ihr nicht sonder führte sie in die Küche, wo um diese Uhrzeit natürlich niemand mehr war. " Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen Miss Seras aber was ist seit gestern mit ihnen los?" Seras sah denn Butler an und entschied das sie sich ihm anvertrauen konnte. "Wo soll ich da anfangen Walter? Ich träume in letzter zeit immer wieder vom tot meiner Eltern. Ich fürchte Ich liebe meinen Meister! Ich werde ihm nie ebenbürtig sein und ich hab einfach Angst zu versagen." "Geht's besser?" "Ja danke! Walter was soll ich nur tun?" "Nun erstmal sollten sie tanzen lernen und wenn sie das nicht mit ihrem Meister schaffen würde ich mich gerne anbieten." Seras lächelte "Danke Walter!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, und machte sich auf den Weg, in den Keller um mit dem tanzen zu beginnen.


	6. the dress

* the dress *

Alucard erwies sich als sehr geduldiger Tanzlehrer, er erklärte ihr die Schritte und zeigte ihr die Drehungen. Es stellte sich einfacher heraus als Seras befürchtet hatte. Was natürlich daran lag das er ausgezeichnet führte. „Na also geht doch schon ganz gut." „Ja klar weil du sehr gut führst. Was ist wenn ich aber mit jemanden anderen tanzen muss?" „ Das werde ich schon zu verhindern wissen." sagte er mit seinem typischen grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Danke Meister!" Alucard verbeugte sich leicht und verschwand dann durch die Wand. Warte kurz! Schon bald kam er mit einem großen weißen Karton zurück. „Bitte !" „Was ist das?" „Ein Kleid." „Ein Kleid?" „Ja für den Ball. Du hast doch kein Ballkleid oder?" „Ähm nein. Vielen Dank Meister." Schon wieder ein Geschenk. Er macht es einem echt nicht leicht. Alucard der ihren Gedanken immer folgte lächelte, und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „ Was mache ich dir nicht leicht?" fragte er. Seras lief sofort rot an und boxte ihrem Meister freundschaftlich in die Seite. „Hör auf in meinen Gedanken zu lesen." Sie ist ja so süß wenn sie sauer ist! dachte er bevor er sich endgültig zurück zog. Seras öffnete den Karton um sich das Kleid anzusehen. Es war Rot h Ärmellos und auf der Korsage waren glitzernde Diamanten. Seras berührte ganz vorsichtig den weichen Tüll. (Wer es sich ansehen möchte:  . ?productid=17315 ) Ein Traumkleid! Ja ein Kleid für eine Prinzessin! Ein lächeln bereitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Jetzt konnte der Ball ja kommen.


	7. Dance d Amor

* dance d amor *

Der Abend des Balls war gekommen und Seras war schon schrecklich nervös. Nur mit Mühe und Walters Hilfe schaffte sie es in ihr Kleid. " Nun ich muss sagen, dass dieses Kleid ihnen sehr schmeichelt." " Danke Walter Meister Alucard hat es für mich ausgesucht!" " Eine sehr gute Wahl." " Ich weiß!" sprach Alucard als er wie immer ohne vor Warnung in ihrem Zimmer auftauchte. Er trug einen schwarzen viktorianischen Anzug mit weißem Hemd und kompliziert gebundener roten Schleife. " Wow Meister ihr seht toll aus!" Alucard grinste seine Schülerin an. " Danke! Aber du siehst auch wunderschön aus." Seras lief wieder rot an und blicke auf ihre Füße. " Es wird Zeit Lady Integra wartet auch schon oben." " Komm!" sagte Alucard und reichte seiner Draculina die Hand. Es wurde kurz dunkel und schon waren sie oben. Schüchtern ließ sie seine Hand los und staunte als ihr Blick auf Integra fiel. Das Hellsing Oberhaupt trug ein grünes Kleid mit einem schwarzen Überwurf. (Wer es sehen möchte:  .de/images/Ballkleider/images/BallkleidSchulterpitzegruen_  )

„Lady Integra sie sehen toll aus" rief die jüngere. Integra errötete leicht „ Danke Seras aber mit dir kann ich kaum mithalten." „Das stimmt ja gar nicht." Bevor noch eine Diskussion über das beste Outfit begann schob Alucard beide Frauen in die Limousine.

Eine Halbe Stunde später trafen die drei im Buckingham Palace an. Kaum hatten sie das Heim der Queen erreicht, machte sich Integra auch schon auf die Suche nach ihr um Seras vorzustellen. „Möchtest du tanzen?" fragte der Meister seine Schülerin. Freudestrahlend sah sie ihn an „Sehr gerne!" Das nächste Lied begann und Alucard führte Seras auf die Tanzfläche.

_Your lips shine like Paris _

_Mon amour a toi toujours _

_Mon cherie _

_But your tears bring a little London for me _

_Berlin can never be _

_so cold as you reach_

_[chorus] _

_Baby would you dance with me into the night _

_To the serious moonlight _

_Brighter than the stars above you shine _

_and the loving feels _

_alright_

_Give me the moment that the world won't need _

_Ce soir _

_Tu es moi _

( dance d Amor von the 69 eyes wer es nicht kennt:  watch?v=gBzec8lzz4k )

Seras fühlte sich wie im Himmel, so eng an ihrem Meister geschmiegt und sich sanft drehend in seinen Armen. Leider war der Tanz viel zu schnell vorbei, und Lady Integra gab ihnen ein Zeichen das die Queen sie nun empfangen wollte.


	8. Father and daughter

* father and daughter *

Nun war Seras wieder nervös wann lernte man schon die Queen kennen. Als sie bei ihr ankamen verneigte Alucard sich, und schaute Seras an die nervös die Queen anstarrte. " Seras Victoria wie schön euch endlich wieder zu sehen." Seras erwachte aus ihrer Trance verbeugte sich und begrüßte die Queen. "Moment wieso wiedersehen?" Die Queen lächelte freundlich "Das letzte mal als ich dich sah, da warst du gerade vier Jahre alt, du warst oft mit deinen Eltern hier. Wie tragisch ihr Ende doch war." "Sie kannten meine Eltern?" " Oh ja Sam und Magdalena Victoria einer meiner besten Agenten." Das überraschte sogar Alucard und Integra. " Bevor ich es vergesse ich habe zwei Vertreter des Vatikans dazu gebeten, soll Ja schließlich ein treffen der zwei Religionen werden. Also bitte keine kämpfe und keine Beleidigungen." "Jawohl!" meinte Integra zähneknirschend. " Gut. Da sind sie ja auch schon. Enrico Maxwell und Pater Alexander Anderson." Bei diesem Namen bekam Seras eine Gänsehaut und griff instinktiv nach Alucards Sakko. "Guten Abend euer Hoheit der Papst lässt sie freundlich grüßen." " Vielen Dank Mr. Maxwell. Nun Lady Integra Wingates Hellsing kennen sie bestimmt. Das ist unser werter Alucard und die junge Dame ist Miss Seras Victoria." " Ja das ist uns bekannt." sagte Enrico mit einem süffisanten lächeln. Während Anderson die kleine Draculina mit seinen Blicken fixierte. "Nun ich muss ja wohl nicht erwähnen das ich auf meinem Ball keine aufruhe möchte. Sie sind alle Gäste also verhalten sie sich auch so." " Erweis mir die Ehre Draculina!" sprach Anderson barsch. Seras erschrak und blickte ihren Meister verzweifelt an. Doch noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte hatte der Pater sie schon auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. " So dein Name ist also Seras Victoria!" "Ähm ja!" sprach sie nervös. " Du siehst deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich!" "Sie haben sie gekannt?" " Nein Ich hab sie geliebt!" fuhr er sie an. Verständnislos sah sie ihn an. " Magdalena ist in meinem Dorf aufgewachsen und war eine fromme Kirchengängerin. Wir beide verliebten uns und schon bald wurde sie Schwanger. Ich sagte ihr sie müsste es abtreiben weil dieses Kind aus Sünde entstanden war und sie versprach es." Beide waren mittlerweile stehen geblieben. "Als ich sie aus der Klinik abholen wollte sagte man mir dass sie nie dagewesen war. Magdalena war einfach so verschwunden und so begann ich sie zu suchen." Seras fing an zu zittern. " Ein paar Jahre später fand ich sie endlich. Sie war verheiratet mit diesem Kätzer." " Du du hast sie getötet. Ich habe deine Stimme gehört in der Nacht als sie ermordet wurden." Seras war den Tränen nah. "Ja aber ich wollte sie nicht töten sondern ihn, sie hat sich dazwischen geworfen und starb nur deshalb. Dich konnte ich nicht finden sonst wärst du die nächste gewesen." " Aber wieso?" " Du bist der Beweiß für etwas was nicht sein durfte. Ein Beweiß für meine Sünde ich musste dich los werden." Meister bitte helft mir! Kaum hatte sie das gedacht war er auch schon an ihrer Seite. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie an sich, und funkelte Anderson wütend an. " Du brauchst mich gar nicht so ansehen, ich hab ihr nur die Wahrheit erzählt." "Lass sie in Ruhe Anderson!" " Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum du blond bist wo doch deine Mutter und dieser Victoria dunkel haarig waren? Vielleicht hast du die Haarfarbe ja von deinem Vater?" sprach er und grinste böse. Nun mischte sich auch die Queen Integra und Maxwell ein. " Ich dachte ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt! Mr. Maxwell bitte nehmen sie Pater Anderson mit und verlassen sie mein Heim." "Jawohl!" sagte Maxwell er verbeugte sich und zerrte Anderson hinter sich her. "Du kannst dich nirgendwo verstecken das schwöre ich dir." zischte er bevor Enrico ihn wegschleifen konnte. "Das kann nicht wahr sein oder?" "Leider schon. Als Magdalena damals hier ankam und um Hilfe bat war sie schon Schwanger. Sie verliebte sich in Sam und heiratete ihn noch bevor du geboren wurdest." Das war für Seras zu viel ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und brach zusammen. Bevor sie allerdings auf dem Boden ankam wurde sie von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen.


	9. sleepless night

*sleepless night*

Fräulein Polizistin? Seras begann die Augen zu öffnen. Vor ihrem offenen Sarg saß ihr Meister und sah besorgt auf sie hinunter. " Meister?" " Seit wann hast du kein Blut mehr getrunken?" Verdammt! " Seit vier Tagen etwa." sagte sie leise. "Vier Tage? Bist du lebensmüde?" schrie Alucard sie an. " Nein ich teste nur aus, wie lange ich ohne Blut auskommen kann." erwiderte sie trotzig. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er seine Draculina auf den Arm, und verschwand mit ihr in die Küche. Dort angekommen setzte er sie auf einen der Küchenschränke und holte eine Blutkonserve aus dem Kühlschrank. "Hier trink!" sagte er und reichte ihr die Konserve. Wieder willig nahm sie die verhasste rote Flüssigkeit entgegen, und trank die Konserve in einem Schluck leer. "Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?" fragte Seras und sah ihren Meister wütend an. " Du trinkst ab jetzt jeden Tag mindestens eine Konserve klar?" Wieder dieses wütende Gesicht was ich so an ihr liebe! "Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?" fragte Seras plötzlich. " zwei Tage." antwortete der No Life King knapp. "Verdammt! Hat Lady Integra was zu euch gesagt?" " Du meinst wegen Anderson?" Nur der Name ließ sie schon zusammen zucken. "Ich will nicht über ihn reden." sprach sie leise. Alucard stellte sich vor sie und blickte sie an. " Ich weiß dass dich das belastet, und ich werde dich nicht zwingen mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Doch solltest du doch reden wollen kannst du dich an mich wenden." Seras sah ihren Meister an. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nahm, und ihre Lippen auf die ihres Meisters drückte. Er erwiderte den Kuss erst sanft dann fordernd und schließlich leidenschaftlich. Seras schlang die Beine um die hüften ihres Meisters und legte die Hände in seinen Nacken. Er zog sie an sich und verschwand mit ihr in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen ließ er sich auf seinen Thron fallen, doch ohne sich von ihren Lippen zu lösen. Die Draculina ließ sich längst nur noch von ihrem Instinkt leiten. Sie küsste ihren Meister verlangend und begann seine Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen. Was hast du vor Fräulein Polizistin? Keine Ahnung ich glaube ich verführe gerade meinen Meister. Alucard lächelte in den Kuss und begann seine Schülerin aus zu ziehen. Zum Vorschein kam wunderschöne weiche weiße Haut, von der er jeden Zentimeter beküsste. Seras keuchte auf als die sanften Lippen ihres Meisters ihre Haut berührten. Du spielst ein gefährliches Spiel Seras Victoria hörte sie die raue Stimme Alucards in ihren Gedanken. Sie lächelte nur und ließ sich von ihm in seinen Sarg legen. Ich bin so vorsichtig wie ich kann. Aber sieh es mir nach ich hab schon lange keine Frau mehr gehabt. Seras nickte und zog Alucard für einen Kuss zu sich herunter. Er kam dem nach und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Kurz zuckte sie vor Schmerz bevor ihre Empfindungen sie weit fort trugen. Alles war für diese Zeit unwichtig Anderson ihre Mutter ihr Leben, alles geriet in Vergessenheit nur, dass Gefühl von Glück und Geborgenheit blieb. Ich liebe euch Meister! war ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie einschlief. Ich begehre dich Seras Victoria! Das ist das einzige was ich dir versichern kann Er küsste ihre Stirn, schloss seinen Sarg und setzte sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz.


	10. the night after

* The Night after *

Am nächsten Abend erwachte Seras in dem Sarg ihres Meisters. Fragend sah sie sich um. "Wo sind denn alle?" "Meister Alucard ist oben bei Lady Integra. Heute ist ein Brief von dem Vatikan gekommen und daraufhin hat Lady Integra ein treffen mit dem Round Table einberufen." "Oh guten Morgen Walter. Was machen sie den hier?" meinte sie etwas verlegen. "Meister Alucard bat mich ihnen eine Konserve mit Blut herunter zu bringen." "Danke Walter!" Sie nahm das Blut entgegen und trank es in einem Zug aus. Dann stand sie auf und zog sich um. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg nach oben zu Integra´s Büro. Dort angekommen hörte sie gedämpfte Stimmen von drinnen. "Das können sie nicht verlangen." " Theoretisch können sie das schon." "Sie gehört mir! Sie ist meine Draculina! Er kann nicht einfach sagen dass sie seine Tochter ist und sie zurück verlangen." "Doch kann er und sie wird bis die Queen entschieden hat nach Italien geschickt." "DAS SOLL DOCH EIN WITZ SEIN!" Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ein überaus wütender Alucard kam ihr entgegen. "Fräulein Polizistin?" "Ja Meister?" "Dein Vater verlangt dich zurück und bis die Queen entschieden hat, wirst du nach Italien geschickt." "Aber Meister ich will nicht zu ihm, ich will bei euch bleiben." "Die Entscheidung ist gefallen, Draculina mach dich fertig du fliegst heute noch." Seras unterdrückte die Tränen die in ihr aufstiegen, straffte den Rücken und sagte: "Ja Meister ihr werdet keinen Grund haben euch über mich zu beschweren." Sie drehte sich um und ging in den Keller um sich fertig zu machen. "Es tut mir leid, Liebling." flüsterte er ihr hinterher auch wenn sie es gar nicht mehr hörte. Seras war mittlerweile fertig mit packen und wurde von Walter zu Helikopter begleitet. "Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder Miss Seras." "Danke Walter." Sie umarmte kurz den alten Butler und sieg danach in den Helikopter nichtsahnend das ihr Meister gerade dabei war aus Wut den Keller zu demolieren.


	11. The Hell

* The Hell *

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang kam Seras im Vatikan an. Völlig ausgelaugt folgte sie einem Pfarrer, der sie in einen Kerker im Keller brachte. "Hier soll ich schlafen? Ich brauche meinen Sarg um mich erholen zu können." Der junge Mann zeigte auf ein klapp Bett und schloss das Gitter hinter ihr zu. Seras legte sich auf das "Bett" und rollte sich zusammen jetzt wo sie allein war konnte sie endlich ihren Tränen nachgeben. Völlig erschöpft schlief sie schließlich ein. Natürlich träumte sie von ihrem Meister und dem verhassten Abschied. Er hatte sie nicht einmal angesehen und Lady Integra war ihr auch nicht zur Hilfe gekommen. Womit hatte sie das nur verdient?

Alucard lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Denn obwohl seine Draculina soweit weg war, spürte er jeden ihrer Gefühle als wären es seine. "Verdammt das ist doch ganz unmöglich! Oder?" Natürlich machte er sich sorgen den was wollte Anderson auf einmal von seiner Tochter? Er hoffte nur er hatte sie nicht geholt um sie zu töten. Alucard verfluchte den Tag an dem er ein Diener der Menschen geworden war und nun nur abwarten konnte. Während seine Schülerin morgen schon tot sein konnte.

Seras wachte mitten am Tag auf, als sie merkte dass sie berührt wurde. Schlagartig wurde sie wach und schaute sich um über ihr entdeckte sie ihn Enrico Maxwell. "Früh bist du wach Ausgeburt der Hölle!" Seras wollte sich aufrichten schaffte es aber nicht. Sie schaute an sich herunter, silberne Fesseln hielten sie auf ihrem Bett gefangen, während Maxwell genüsslich über ihren Körper streichelte. "Lassen sie das!" schrie Seras ihn an. Doch Maxwell dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören ganz im Gegenteil er fing gerade erst an. Sie spürte wie er ihre Beine ein wenig spreizte um mit seinem Finger in sie einzudringen. "Nein bitte hören sie auf!" flehte sie was Maxwell zum grinsen brachte. "Ja fleh ruhig bettele schrei hier unten hört dich ja doch niemand." Jemand räusperte sich und Maxwell fuhr hoch. "Ach Pater Anderson seit ihr schon zurück?" "Was beim allmächtigen tut ihr da?" "Ich bestrafe nur diese kleine Sünderin ein wenig, ihr habt doch nicht etwa Mitleid mit ihr?" "Nein sie ist eine abscheuligkeit vor dem Herrn." "Gut! Was gibt es dann noch Anderson?" "Ich muss mit euch sprechen und zwar jetzt." Nur widerwillig folgte Maxwell seinem Pater. "Was gibt es Anderson?" Anderson packte Enrico am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. "Wagt es nicht noch einmal sie so anzufassen, sie ist eine Sünderin, eine Ausgeburt der Hölle aber das heißt nicht dass ich erlaube dass sie von ihnen so angefasst wird. Letztendlich ist sie Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Haben sie das verstanden Maxwell?" Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht nickte Enrico und Anderson ließ ihn los. Mit großen schritten trat Anderson aus Maxwells Büro und machte sich auf en weg zu seinen Waisenkindern. "Das wirst du mir büßen Anderson!" zischte Maxwell in seinem Büro und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.


	12. The Hell after the sweet hell

* The Hell and the sweet Hell*

Für Seras verschwammen Tag und Nacht langsam miteinander, sie wusste weder wann das eine Anfing noch wann das andere Endete. Jeden Tag kam Maxwell und verging sich an ihr. Da sie kein Blut bekam konnten ihre Wunden nicht heilen. Seras schaffte es kaum noch die Augen aufzuhalten als folgendes Geschah. Maxwell kam wie immer zur gleichen Uhrzeit um sich sexuell an der Draculina zu erleichtern. Doch diesmal wurde er rüde von ihr runtergezerrt. "Ich habe sie gewarnt Maxwell ich dulde nicht das sie meine Tochter so anfassen." Er zog eine seiner Bajonette und trennte Maxwells kopf von seinem Körper. Danach hob er seine Tochter auf seine Arme und ging mit ihr geradewegs zum Privatjet des Papstes. Er legte sie in die breiten Sessel des Hochwürden und deckte sie mit seinem Mantel zu. Seras war mittlerweile eingeschlafen und merkte nicht wie sie den Ozean überquerten. In England angekommen nahm Anderson sich ein Taxi zum Hellsing Anwesen. Er nahm Seras wieder auf den Arm und trug sie zum Haupthaus. Kaum war Anderson ein paar Schritte gelaufen, kam ihm schon ein sehr wütender Alucard entgegen. "Du mieser Schweinepriester. Wie konntest du das zulassen? Sie ist zwar ein Vampir aber immer noch deine Tochter!" Er entsicherte seine Jackel und hielt sie dem Paladin an den Kopf. "Meister?" dieses eine gehauchte Wort ließ ihn aufhorchen. "Fräulein Polizistin!" Er riss sie aus Andersons Arme und drückte ihren schwachen Körper an sich. "Es wird alles gut!" Alucard nahm sie hoch und verschwand mit ihr ins Hellsing Gebäude. Anderson wendete sich an Walter der gerade erschienen war. "Würden sie Ihr das geben sobald es ihr besser geht?" "Selbstverständlich!" Er nahm den Umschlag entgegen und ging dann Alucard hinterher. Anderson blickte noch einmal auf das Gebäude und ging dann wieder seinen Weg.

"Seras du bist wieder da!" Das Hellsing Oberhaupt umarmte die Draculina stürmisch. " Es tut mir leid dass ich ihnen so viele Sorgen gemacht habe!" "Herrin würdet ihr bitte Walter gleich mit ein paar Blutkonserven in den Keller schicken?" "Ja natürlich!" Alucard der immer noch die geschwächte Draculina auf dem Arm trug nutzte seine Kraft und beförderte sich mit ihr in ihr Badezimmer. Unten angekommen zog er sie behutsam aus und stellte das heiße Wasser an. Alucard stellte sich mit ihr unter die Dusche und genoss das Gefühl deinen Schatz wieder bei sich zu haben. "Meister?" "Ja?" "Habt ihr mich ein wenig vermisst?" Er drehte sie zu sich um und sah ihr in die wunderschönen blauen Augen. "Ja hab ich. Ich Liebe dich, Seras Victoria." Dann hob er sie sanft hoch und küsste sie zärtlich. "Ich liebe euch auch Meister." hauchte sie unter Tränen. Nachdem sie angezogen war und sie etwas gegessen hatte kam Walter noch kurz zu ihr um ihr den Umschlag zu überreichen. "Danke Walter!" Kaum war der Butler gegangen riss sie den Umschlag auf darin lag ein Schmuckkästchen. Vorsichtig nahm sie es in die Hand und öffnete es. Darin lag eine silberne Kette und auf dem Anhänger stand ihr Name. Seras zog den kleinen Zettel aus dem Umschlag und las: Deine Mutter wusste direkt das du ein Mädchen wirst. Deinen Namen hab ich ausgesucht und wir haben dann das gemeinsam gekauft. Ich will gar nichts damit entschuldigen doch ich wollte dir zeigen das es eine Zeit gab, egal wie kurz sie auch war wo auch ich mich auf dich gefreut habe. Ein schönes Leben und Gottes Segen!

Weinend drückte sie den Brief an sich und betrachtete das Schmuckstück morgen würde sie Walter bitten es einzurahmen da sie das Silber ja nicht mehr berühren konnte. Endlich konnte sie sich in ihren Sarg legen und wirklich ruhe finden.


	13. blood wedding

*Epilog blood wedding*

Seras war sehr zufrieden als sie das Hellsing Anwesen betrat. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihrem Liebsten die gute Nachricht zu überbringen. Noch musste sie sich gedulden denn Alucard hatte einen Auftrag von Lady Integra bekommen und war deshalb noch nicht da. Vielleicht sollte ich hoch gehen und es Integra erzählen? Nein auf keinen fall bevor ich es nicht Alucard erzählt habe sage ich es niemanden. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schritt sie die Treppe zum Keller herunter und ging in ihr Zimmer. Dort hing ES ihr Kleid für ihre Bluthochzeit mit ihrem Geliebten. Es war dunkel rot und schimmerte schwarz.(Wer es sehen möchte: .de/i/tTZneaQ_  )

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben das Alucard sie genauso liebte wie sie ihn. Liebste? Wie ist es gelaufen? hörte Seras ihn in ihren Gedanken. Seras lächelte wieder und machte sich auf den weg in Alucards Zimmer. Kaum hatte sie das Zimmer betreten umarmte der No-Life-King seine zukünftige und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihren schlanken Hals. "Er hat ja gesagt!" "Das ist doch super ich weiß doch das dir dass viel bedeutet." "Ja!" Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um. "Mein Vater ist zwar nicht begeistert das ich dich Heirate, aber er möchte mich trotzdem zu Altar führen." Alucard grinste typisch nahm das Gesicht seiner Braut in seine Hände und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Jetzt konnte die Ewigkeit endlich beginnen.

Danke an alle Leser und fleißigen Kommentar Schreiber!

Ach ja und Sorry wegen den Rechtschreibfehlern.


End file.
